Pyro & Maggie Love Story
by History-of-Hell
Summary: HIATUS! NEEDS BETA! A little story about Gazzilion Pyro Rock and Polodo Pyro and Maggie of here and the St. Fang of Boredom Fansite! No romance between Angel and Gazzy! None! Angel and Gazzy are just kidnapped birdkids.


_A/N: Wazzup? Now, this says it's a Gazzy/Angel fic but it isn't. It's about Pyro (Pyro Gazillion Rock/Pyro and Gazzy and Cooro) and Maggie (Polodo/Name Goes Here) from here (, if you're wondering) and the St. Fang of Boredom Fan site (.com) who have birdnapped them. Just so you know Pyro is the girl and Maggie is, strangely enough, the dude. And, one last thing before we go on, Frog (LoserSquad) is the inspiration to this as she was the one who noticed the growing romance in the first place, so thanketh you, Frog. Thanketh you very much. __  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gazzy Number-Whatever or Angel Number-Thing-a-Ma-Jig. I do happen to own Gazzy Number-Six and Iggy Number-Whatever and my stupid CD player which seems unable to play a CD (ARGGH!), so keep off them. Now, on with the romance! –Evil grin- -Whacks CD player-  
CD player: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fi-  
Me: Yay!  
_

**Pyro POV**

I refreshed the page and glanced at the Recent Forum Posts. Yes! He'd replied! I eagerly clicked on the link that led to the 'whos actually sane still?' forum. I scrolled down the page, past Flashie's post, past my post, past a couple of posts to Maggie before reaching the most recent post: 'For me, I just sorta just hung back, made a friend, repeat process, rinse.' I read it and laughed. He was funny. That one of the things I like about him, his sense of humour. They way he can compare making friends to washing your hair was so, so... Unique. I quickly typed back a reply: 'It's like going back to that whole shy+shy=random theory again.' I clicked the post reply button and waited, refreshing the page every few minutes. He didn't reply. My mom came in and told me to get to bed. I got dressed and crawled under the covers. '_Why didn't he reply?_' I thought. I knew that I should block all of the stupid girly thoughts that were floating around my head but I couldn't. I knew that if I blocked all of the thoughts I could probably come to a reasonable conclusion, like, he had his laptop taken off him or... he went to sleep. Yeah, that was probably it, he still wanted to talk to me but couldn't. With that hopeful thought, I went to sleep.

**Maggie POV**

'It's like going back to that whole shy+shy=random theory again.' I started to type a reply but the door opened and my dad came in. "Bed, Maggie. Now." "'Kay, Dad," I said and started shutting down my computer. "Good," he said and walked out, closing the door behind him. I pulled my jeans off and replaced them with some sweat pants. I jumped into bed and pulled the covers over myself. I thought about Pyro. I didn't know much about her apart from that she had dyed her bangs multiple colors. That her hair was brown verging on black. That she's really funny and has a couple of crazy friends, she's in band and she's 12. I really hope I can meet her one day. I know it's strange but I like Pyro. I've never met her and I have a crush on her, how weird is that?

**Flashie POV**

'This is so cute!' I wrote on Frog's profile. 'I know! They're _so_ meant to be. It's like... like, erm, fate? I dunno, there's a word I should use I just can't remember it.' She replied. I racked my brains but couldn't come up with the right word. 'I dunno. Anyway, how are we going to get them to admit they like each other?' I quickly wrote back. 'I don't know. You got any ideas or are you asking me 'cause you don't know either?' I read it and started to write a reply but my bedroom door opened. I looked up and saw my dad. "Bed," he said. "Okay," said, but he had already left. I went back to typing my reply to Frog. 'I'm stumped. I've got to go to bed so I'll try and come up with something tomorrow. Night.' I clicked the reply button and shut my laptop down and got dressed for bed. I climbed into bed and went to sleep.

**Pyro POV**

I woke up and ran downstairs to get my breakfast. I finished eating my Trix and ran back upstairs to my room. I reached my room and opened my door. "Gazzy! Get off my computer!" Gazzy spun around and jumped off my chair. "Sorry, your e-mail was beeping," "Oh, right. Anything good?" I asked him. "Yeah," he said with a grin, "Maggie wrote on your profile page and he sent you a PM." He added with a wink. "Why are you winking?" I asked, holding up a herring, threateningly. "No reason," he said with an innocent look plastered onto his face. I growled a walked past him. I sat in my computer chair and signed into Saint's fansite. I checked my message and sure enough, I had a message from Maggie. I opened it and read a smile spreading across my face as I went through it.

_A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger. _ _Next chapter may be a while 'cause I've got writers block for this. I f anyone has any ideas please tell me and I'll start writing it up, whether I like the idea or not, and you'll get that chapter dedicated to you. _

_-Flashie_


End file.
